Dark side
by lebanese
Summary: In order to reveal Kim's weakness... Shego and Drakken unleash the dark side in Ron that no one knew about... not even them.... can Kim bring Ron back... or is everyone doomed
1. The begining

new story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I swear to you Shego this is the last time Kim Possible will beat me!" the bruised and frustrated Drakken spoke after Kim and Ron had just foiled his latest plan to take over the world.

"Yeh maybe today" Shego laughed

"I am serious Shego... I am sure Kim Possible has a weakness... i just have to find it and i will rule the world... hahahahaha" Drakken started laughing

"Not again" Shego sighed... "I hope not boys because that didn't end well last time" ... reffering to the time Drakken tried to make Kim disappear from embarassment.

"No not that..." Drakken put on small funny glasses as he started reading reports on Kim... "Ahah"

"What?" he got Shego's attention.

"You know how Kim Possible always beats you?" Drakken spoke

"What?" Shego was frustrated

"ah... erm..." Drakken regretted his words... "you know everytime you and her fight you erm... ah... don't win... ahh.." he ducked a green bolt from Shego... "hold time out!"

Shego stopped... "this better be good"

"I may have figured a way to erm... help you beat Kim Possible" Drakken spoke from behind his desk

"Iam listening" Shego was interested.

"We get someone who knows Kim Possible a lot... and..." Drakken started thinking

"And what?" Shego interrupted.

"that person can tell us Kim Possible's ultimate weakness" Drakken spoke and hid his face behind his palms

"That has to be the..." Shego thought about it for a moment "its not bad"

"Really?" the blue scientest spoke... "ah... yes ofcourse what did you expect from an evil genious"... Shego sighed

"Who do you have in mind?" Shego asked.

Drakken thought for a couple of seconds and an evil grin appeared on his face... "I know just the guy"

-------------------------------------------

Ron was going to BN where he was going to meet Kim.

A hole appeared under his feet.

"Ah men" he spoke as he fell in it.

-------------------------------------------

Ron remmergered in Drakkens lair.

"They invented doors you kn..." Ron thought he was in GJ... he wasn't... "wow... those GJ guys need professional help".. Ron spoke after examening the poor decoration of the lair.

"Hello Buffoon" Drakken spoke.

Ron quickly turned around to find Shego and Drakken smirking at him.

"Drakken... its Ron... not that hard to remember." Ron complained.

"Ron... "Shego spoke

"See not that hard to rememeber" Ron spoke happily..

"No i called my monkey Ron" Shego smirked as a small agressive monkey got on her sholders

"Thats cold" Ron spoke in a low voice

"I try my best" Shego spoke

"Enough with the nonsense.." Drakken interrupted... " I brought you here for a reason"

"And i would care because?" Ron asked

"if you help me i will give you unlimited supplies of naco and a country to rule..." Drakken stopped... "except Iceland" he continued

"No way... what do you want any way?" Ron asked confused

"What else... Kim Possible's ultimate weakness... and you will give me that" Drakken explained

"I rather kiss a monkey's butt" Ron mocked

"That can be arranged" Shego pushed Ron's (the monkey) butt into Ron's face... she removed it

"I am going to need special psycological help after this" Ron spoke as his face showed a sighn of discust

"I expected you might not cooperate so i designed this... " Drakken pointed at a ray " this ray will turn you evil... hahahahhahaha"

"He laughs a lot doesn't he?" Ron asked

"oh yeh" Shego responded

"I will never turn evil... not on KP" Ron spoke

"We will see about this" Drakken fired the laser at Ron.

Ron's yells of agony filled the layer... after several seconds of being exposed to the ray... Drakken stopped the machine... they slowly approached the unconcious body of Ron

"Did it work?" Shego asked

"ow my head" Ron was comming back... he stood up and looked at Drakken and Shego... "I have to admit... you have some nice ideas but they need some modifications"

"I'll take that as a yes" Shego spoke

"We will talk about that later... now for the more pressing matter how can we defeat Kim Possible" Drakken spoke

"You can't... she knows 16 types of kong fu... and Shego barely knows what... "he looked at Shego .. "1/2 a type or something"

"What?" Shego ran with frustration at Ron... Ron ducked and hit her with a spinning side kick sending her to Drakken's desk.

Drakken and the confused Shego looked shocked at Ron... "what the hell was that?" Shego asked

"Things I am not going to hide anymore" Ron responded with pride

"Back to the point... so Kim Possible doesn't have any weakness?" Drakken asked in disbelief

"no one is perfect... she does have one weakness" Ron thought for a moment

"what?" Shego and Drakken asked eager to know

"Me" Ron had an evil smirk on his face...

_to be continued_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R

next Kim and Ron fight in BN


	2. Kim vs Ron round 1

Refarding my writing i said this before and I'll say it again... English is not my main language... arabic is... so don't expect a lot out of me.

And its Ramadan, I haven't eaten since i woke up so cut me some slack ok :P

liam bullock  
if you got something to say, just say it and use your acount if you have one

ri100014

thanks for the advice but yes its not a race, i just get bored from writing a lot :p

also,

Its not a race,** if anything the only thing** your getting from posting your work here or anywhere is personal pride. So let your pride flourish and take your time.

I am not an expert but i know thats not right... right:P

chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron got into the gym in Drakkens hide out.

"We don't have time for this" Drakken shouted with frustration... " We need to defeat Kim Possible so that i can rule the world "

"Dude... chill" Ron responded as he prepared for a sparing match with the training dummy "I need to be ready... so does your partner... " pointing at Shego "Kim is a tough girl... i need to be at my best when i face her"

"So how long will this take?" Shego asked as Ron started to hit the dummy with weak punches.

After a couple of punches Ron hit the dummy with an axe kick buriing it in the floor. That earned a gasp from Shego... "Not much"

"Ok how the hell did you do that?" Shego asked still stunned from what she saw.

"Gift I guess" Ron responded... "Ok lets have a sparing match" Ron challanged Shego.

Both of them got into a circle drawn on the ground.

"Attack me" Ron invited... Shego was quick to respond

"With pleasure" she unleashed several bolts at Ron which he ofcourse dodged with ease

"Common" Ron mocked... this frustrated Shego even more

"Ah" she ran towards Ron and threw a lot of punches and kicks at him

Ron swiftly dodged every single one of them and retaliated with a kick to her stomach knocking the air out of her.

She fell to her feet gasping for air.

"This is a waste of my time... "Ron spoke disappointed... "I expected more from you... oh well" Ron hit Shego with a butterfly kick sending her into Drakken which led to both of them hitting the wall leaving some cracks in it. They both fell unconcious.

"Time to pay Kimmie-cub a little visit" Ron smiled

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At BN,

"Where is that boy?" Kim spoke as she started toying with her fork.

"Hello Kim" Brick approached Kim... "Is this seat taken" he asked as he pointed at Ron's usual seat

"actually ye.." Kim was interrupted by Ron

"Hi Kimberly Ann" Ron spoke ... "Eh..." he looked at Brick... "Can you move a bit Kim and I have something to talk about?"

"Not now you loser I am in the middle of something" Brick responded

"I am warning you men... get out of my way" Ron's voice started to show a sign of frustration.

"Fuck off shit head" Brick responded

"or what?" Ron challanged him

The captain of the football team turned around and looked at Ron "what?"

"or what?" Ron repeated

"This" Brick hit Ron with a punch sending him a couple of feet back

"Brick please don't do this" Kim asked

"Its ok Kimberly Ann I got this" Ron straightined up

"Kimberly Ann?" Kim asked her self confused

Brick went for another punch which Ron caught in mid air ... Brick yelled in pain as Ron started to twist his hand... "That wasn't nice you know" Ron spoke as he twisted brick's hand some more... "too boring" Ron hit Brick with a swift kick to the chest sending him over Kim's table straight through the glass and on the street.

Kim's jaw dropped because of what happened infront of her.. "Ron?" she looked at his eyes and noticed something was indeed different about him

"Kimberly Ann now we can get back to that thing I wanted to talk to you a... "Ron stopped and went for a kick trying to surprise Kim.. but she dodged it

Landing swiftly on her feet... "Ok... i think Zorpax is back" Kim spoke remembering that Zorpax called her Kimberly Ann

"What makes you think I am not Ron?" Ron asked with laughter

"Eh.. hello Ron isn't evil" Kim got into a fighting position "what did Drakken do to you this time?" she asked

"A great favor... he helped me realize my potential... I was always this fucked up sidekick of yours... i was going to going to do this in time any way but Drakken fastened up the operation... now i can do what i always wanted to do" Ron had an evil smirk on his face

"Wha..?" Kim was interrupted with a kick to her stomach

"Kick your ass" Ron jumped towards Kim and tried to kick her with another kick which she dodged.

Kim kicked Ron's feet forcing him to fall on the ground "Ron stop this"

Ron did a hand spring and jumped on his feet "Finally a worthy opponent" ... ignoring what she said he went for another kick which she blocked with her hand

"Ah" she yelled in pain as Ron's kick hit her hand... she didn't know was this powerful or this skilled for that matter... she got back on her feet "i am sorry Ron"

"For what?" Ron mocked

"This" she kicked him in the face sending him into a table

"hehehe" Ron stood up and ran towards Kim... he threw one punch two three four ... it wasn't working Kim dodged all of them... she kicked him in the stomach and then in the head

"Give it up" Kim spoke as Ron fell on his knees

"Well no one said this has to be a fair fight" Ron spoke as he stood up

"What?" Kim raised an eyebrow

Ron's body had a bluish glow all over it earning gasp from Kim... "eat this" Ron threw a blue bolt at Kim which she barely dodged

The strength of the explosion sent her a couple of meters in the air... 'whats wrong with Ron' she thought... she wasn't able to think more beacause of a bolt next to her that sent her through the window Brick broke.

She quickly got up and got on a roof using her grabbling hook.

Ron got out of BN and scanned the area... he saw Kim trying to catch her breath on the roof.. "ah little Kimmie wants to play hide and seak"... Ron ran his feet flashed blue as he stepped on the concrete leaving a small hole in it ... Ron's jump got him all the way on to the roof.

Kim noticed this and tried to stand up... she ignored her body's cries to stay down and stood up 'i have to help Ron' was the only thought in her mind

Ron approached her and started punching her... she wasn't able to block any... "hehehe" Ron was toying with her punching her in the face , kicking her in the stomach hitting her in every part of her body.

She fell barely concious on the ground.

"I guess I am going to kill you now" Ron started approaching her.

But 5 of GJ robots intercepted him

Ron looked at the sky and noticed GJ helicopter with Dr.Directer in it... "surrender now" she yelled in the speaker

"Kiss my ass" Ron responded (:P)

The robots jumped him sending him to ground and held him

"Please" Ron spoke as he tore the robots apart and stood up... he looked where Kim was laying to find only blood drops ... he looked at the helicopter and saw Kim with a couple of medics checking her condition... "Ahhh" he threw a blue bolt with frustration... the helicopter dodged it..

"Get us out of here" Dr.Directer ordered the pilot

"yes mem" the pilot responded

The helicopter got away quickly

"look like GJ needs to be shown not to interfere in my buisness" Ron spoke as he settled his mind on his next target.. GJ

_to be continued_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope his is a little better

R&R


	3. Evacuation of the hospital

next chapter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of GJ agents led by Dr.Directer entered the hospital with Kim between one of the agent's hands. Her bruised body leaving trail of blood behind them.

Her mother was the first to notice.. "How may I..." she noticed her daughter "Kim?" she asked shocked

"She suffered terrible injuries, she needs your help" Dr.Directer spoke

After several seconds of shock "Yes... I need some help here" Mrs.Possible spoke as she put Kim on a bed ( the one with the wheels ofcourse :P ) and went to the examining room followed by two nurses.

After half an hour which seemed like hours Kim's mother got out of Kim's room with mixed feeling of sorrow and anger... she approached Dr.Directer "who did this to her?" she asked

Dr.Directer didn't know how to break this to her "Well..."

"Who?" She spoke with a cold tone

"It was Ro..." Dr.Dirceter was cut

"Ma'am... " one of the agents spoke "Base is under attack we need to go now"

"I have to go" Dr.Directer spoke as she ran towards the door

"Ron?" Mrs.Possible asked in disbelief

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At GJ,

Sounds of explosions barely covered the agents' yells for help and mercy... barely

"Where is she?" Ron asked an agent while he was tightening his hand on his neck

"I don't know" the agent spoke in a terrified tone

"too bad" Ron threw him all the way to the ceiling... the agent's unconcious body hit the ground

"Don't move" Will Du ordered as he took a fightining position infront of Ron

"Ah Will... hi" Ron approached him and kicked him in the chest breaking a few ribs and sending him fifty meters backwards... "bye"

At that moment Dr.Directer and reinforcements entered, they were shocked by what one person could do.

"Surrender Stoppable" Dr.Directer ordered

"Where is Kimberly Ann?" Ron asked with a threatening tone

"Safe" She responded

"Bad move" Ron ran towards them with a battle cry

Dr.Directer was the first to fight him She delivered a punch to his stomach... followed by a kick to the head which Ron caught with his left hand with ease... she yelled as she felt her ankle being crushed in Ron's hand... Ron threw her all the way to where Will Du was... she landed over him and lost conciousness.

Ron looked at the terrified agents "I am not going to waste my time here... if she were here i would have sensed her... there is only one place she would be in" Ron smirked

"Stop him" one of the agents spoke and all the agents ran towards Ron

"Please" Ron mocked... a blue wave emmited from his body which sent the agents all over the base... "where was I?... oh yeh on my way to the hospital"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hospital,

Most of Kim's friends including the football team and the cheerleaders were there checking on her

"I can't believe Ron did this" Tara spoke "he is a nice guy"

"I guess that jelousy got to his head" Bonnie responded

"Would cut it out?" Monique yelled at Bonnie "I think this is just one big understanding... Ron wouldn't do a thing like this"

The door exploded revealing Ron with a slight bluish glow on his body

"you were saying?" Bonnie asked shocked from what she has just seen

"Ah all my dear friends are here" Ron smirked "Care to dance?" Ron challanged the football team

"Lets kick his ass" one of the football players spoke

They jumped over him like they do on a player who has the ball

"Ron stood up... boring" He started kicking and punching them one by one until there was no one left to hit "This is one pathetic reality" Ron spoke with a cold voice

"Hands on your head" one of the hospital guards accompanied by two others pointed there guns at Ron

"Or what?" Ron challanged "You'll shoot me?"

"Hands on your head asswhole" Another yelled

Ron ignored there threats and started walking towards Kim's room

"Fire" one guard ordered ... the three guards started shooting at Ron... Ron aimed his hands at the comming bullets and stopped them ( just like the matrix :P )... after they emptied their clips they gasped along every one in the room as the bullets fell to the ground

"I would kill you all but I am running out of time" Ron walked right through the guards sending them to the walls.

He walked towards Kim's room "Little Kimmie... Kimmie... where are you... its me your body and best friend... Ron... Kimberly Ann" he noticed Kim lieing unconcious on a bed..." there you are" Ron entered the room and recieved a hit on the head with a glass bottle... the bottle broke with not effect on Ron... Ron looked at the source of the hit... it was her mother.. "Ah Mrs.P... you hurt me" Ron mocked

"Stay away from my daughter" She spoke

"Or what? You'll inject me with something... out of my way woman" Ron was going to hit her but a blue wave stopped him and sent him all the way back to room he entered at first... Ron stood on his feet.. "Ok... I am impressed... show your self... Sensei" Ron smirked

"You improved your skills Ron-san... " the old man appeared "It is too bad you are no longer on our side"

"You Sensei of all people should have seen this comming" Ron spoke

"I did Ron-san...i sense that the good side in you is loosing the battle" Sensie responded

"Then you know what I will do next"

"That might kill us all Ron-san"

"Hello old man... I don't give a shit"

"Not even about your family... Friends ... her" reffering to Kim

"Hell no... i think what I just did proved it... if it weren't for GJ she would have been long dead ... as you will be now" Ron started running at Sensei

Sensei blocked all his punches and kicked him in the chest sending him to the wall. "I don't wish to hurt you Ron-san"

Ron stood on his feet... his frustration only increased his strength and helped him reach another level of his mystical powers... His brown eyes turned to pure blie... Even Sensei was stunnedd

"When I succeed..." Ron spoke "I will make sure all of Japan will suffer.. as for you... i have no use of you" Ron charged at Sensei and threw a kick that hit Sensei in the head sending him through a wall. Ron went out side to finish the Job to find tens of ninjas ready for a battle

"No.." Sensei spoke.. "he is too strong"

All the ninjas stopped responding to Sensei's order

"We will meet again Ron-san" Sensei and the ninjas disappeared

"Time to kill Kimmie" Ron went back to the hospital to find it evacuated... he ran towards where Kim was to find her missing... the ninjas must have evacuated them..."Ahhh" Ron yelled as he threw a bolt to the ceiling tearing the entire building apart.

"Yamanouchi will perish" Ron spoke with a cold frustrated tone

_to be continued..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R

next Kim vs Ron round 2


	4. Kim vs Ron I

Sorry i wasn't able to update for the past two days, one of our villages is still occupied. the infantry in it were acting strange. One of there tanks fell in one of the mine fields they planted all over the village... thats ethical.. no wait its not... I was called back, probably to defuse some of those mines or to defend the sorrounding land... so you may not hear from me for the next couple of days

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the ninjas in Yamanouchi were on high alert in case of any attack.

Sensei , Yori and Kim's mother were next to Kim's bed in a room.

Her mother checked her again "I don't understand , how could Ron do such a thing?" She asked with a mixture of sorrow and anger

"I am afraid Ron-san isn't what you al..." sensei stopped when Kim started to wake up.

"Eh...er...ah." Kim's eyes slowly happened ... Her sight focused on her mother "Mom?".. she looked around "Sensei , Yori... whats going on?" she asked confused

"Don't you remember honey?" Kim's mother asked

"A bit... ow my head hurts... " she sighed "Ron attacked me" she spoke as if she was betrayed

"I know" Her mother hugged her

"What happened to him?" Kim asked

"I am afraid Ron-san is not who you believe he is" Sensei responded

"what do you mean? I knew Ron since we were kids I think I'd notice him being evil... that isn't Ron"

"You are right in one point Kim-san, that wasn't Ron entirely, the first time i met Ron-san i sense something bothering him as if he was not satisfied in his life. Thats when evil started to grow inside of him. I knew this moment would come, i only wish i could have stopped it earlier"

"Can't we stop him?" Kim asked "return him to normal?"

" Ron's soul has been affected by evil Kim-san, bringing him back will be a hard task , probably impossible" Yori responded

"Then I will do it" Kim volonteered

"Ron-san is too powerful for one of us to fight him we must fight him together" Yori replied

"I am not going to kill my best friend" Kim responded with an angry voice as tears started streaming down from her eyes

"You may have no choice Kim-san..." Sensei intervened "Ron-san is very powerful, he may destroy us all if he is not stopped"

"How powerful is Ron any way, he is just a kid like me" Kim started to get angry

"Ron's mystical power has no limits Kim-san, what we faced was just the begining. Ron's mystical energy is fueled by emotions." Sensei responded

"So how much is Ron's strength?" Kim's mother asked

"Infinate" Yori responded earning a gasp from Kim and her mother... "The angrier he gets the more powerful he becomes"

"What if he is not angry anymore?" Kim asked

"He may lose some of his mystical energy... what do you have in mind Kim-san?" Sensei asked

"I have an idea... it might save Ron" Kim stood up

"not today Kim-san" Sensei intervened

"When then?" She asked

"Tomorow... today you heal" Sensei replied

_to be continued..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short and poorly organized I know but duty calls can't stay long... bye bye

R&R


	5. Kim vs Ron I part two i guess

I am back home... finally.. been gone for about 3 month

next chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monkey Fist lair,

Monkey Fist kept walking back and forth thinking followed by three of his most loyal monkies.

"Stoppable is gaining a lot of power" He thought aloud... " I should stop him before he gets too powerful "... he sat on his monkey thrown... "But how..." he thought to himself... "Ah..." he smirked...

----------------------------------------------

Yamanouchi,

Kim woke up feeling a lot better than the day before , physically any way. She couldn't believe how Ron... her best friend could do such a thing to her and turn evil.

"There has to be a way to bring him back... but how..." she thought to herself ... "I can't kill him..." her thoughts were interrupted.

She looked at the door of her room to see Yori.

"Sorry if i interrupted your meditation Kim-san.." Yori bowed.

"No big Yori" Kim smiled.

"If you are not busy... Sensei wishes to speak with you" Yori walked out of the room. Kim followed.

-----------------------------------------------

After several minutes of walking Kim and Yori finally approached the maditating hall in Yamanouchi.

"Sensei wished to speak to you only Kim-san" Yori bowed

"Ok" Kim entered the hall... in the middle of the hall was the old wise man meditating.

Kim slowly approached him.

"Sit down Kim-san" Sensei opened his eyes.

Kim sat down.. "You wanted to see me?" She asked

"Yes Kim-san..." he responded.. "because of your injuries yesterday i could n't tell you what you must do"

"If it involves hurting Ron... forget it" Kim was a bit annoyed.

"I am surprised how strong your bond with Ron-san is" Sensei replied

"We have been best friends since we were 3" She responded still annoyed.

"I meditated last night Kim-san" he spoke ... "and i may have found a way to help you bring Ron back... but it is very dangerous"

"What?" Kim asked ignoring his warning.

"First i must know... does your bond with Ron have any special qualities?" he asked

"What do you mean?" Kim was confused

"Did you encounter any strange happenings during your life with Ron-san?" he explained

"well there was once we had the same dream... what does this have to do with bringing Ron back?" Kim asked still confused

"It may help even the odds Kim-san... if i am right your soul and Ron-san's are linked ... it is a very rare happening indeed.." the old man paused for a moment

"meaning?" Kim asked

"If you can focus on that bond you may save Ron's soul from permanent corruption" he explained

"So i can save Ron?" she spoke with a sign of hope.

"Yes" he smiled

"what did you mean by evening the odds?" she asked confused

"That is for you and Ron-san to discover Kim-san" He responded... before she could say a thing... "Let us fiest... I am hungry" (:P)

"That explains a lot" Kim smiled

-------------------------------------

Eating hall,

Kim joined her mother on the same table along with Yori and Hirotaka.

"Are you sure you want to fight Ron again honey... I mean he really hurt you last time" Her mother asked with concern.

"Its alright mom... I'll be fine... last time i wasn't prepared" Kim smiled

"I brought you this" She put the Kimmunicator on the table

"You rock mom" Kim took it

She activated it and the ten year old genious appeared on the screen.

"Kim... i heard about everything... are you ok?" he asked quickly

"I am fine Wade... so not the drama" She responded.

"So what do you intend to do?" he asked

"I am not sure yet... bring Ron back i guess" she replied.

"Kim-san... we need to train" Sensei interupted.

"i have to go Wade" she closed the Kimmunicator and followed Sensei.

------------------------------------------------

Training hall,

"Ok what am I doing here again?" Kim asked

"You have to defeat both Yori and Herotaka Kim-san... " Sensei spoke... Kim smiled at the easy task... "blindfolded" Sensei continued

"What?" Kim was surprised.

"Ron-san is very strong Kim-san... if you can defeat us blindfolded you may stand a chance against him" Yori spoke

"ok" she spoke as Sensei blindfolded her..

"Get ready..." Sensei spoke... "prepare your self"... "kick ass" (:P)

Both Yori and Herotaka attacked her at the same time... she didn't stand a chance Yori hit her feet and Hiro her chest sending her several meters back on the ground.

"I can't do this" Kim stood up and removed her blindfold.

"If you cannot do this Kim-san you cannot save Ron-san" Sensei reminded her

She put the blindfold back on and prepared to defend herself this time with more persistance.

Yori and Hiro attacked her at the same time. She ducked two blows and delivered two kicks. She stood for a couple of seconds waiting for them to attack... no body did.

She removed the blindfold to see Yori and Hirotaka several meters away on the ground gasping for air .

"What happened?" Kim asked confused.

"You won Kim-san" Sensei congratulated her.

"I did... how.. but... i didn't se..." she didn't know what to say

"Your purpose this time was noble Kim-san... the previous time you did it only to win... this time you did it to rescue Ron-san" Sensei explained

"I understand... but i didn't know i had that kind of skill" She was still confused... Sensei smiled.

"In time my child... in time" he spoke.

An explosion was heard out near the school.

"It is time" Sensei spoke.

"I can do it" Kim responded sure of herself.

_to be continued..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

sorry if iam keeping you waiting for the fight but this chapter and the last one should have been one... but due to uncontrolled curcumstances i had to seperate them...next chapter will contain the battle...

R&R


	6. Kim vs Ron II , Fist emerges

sorry i didn't post since a long time

next chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim followed by Yori and Sensei quickly ran out side the hall.

Ron was holding one of the ninjas by the neck..

"Where is she?" Ron asked in a very angry voice.

"I am here" Kim announced.

"Ah..." Ron looked at her and threw the ninja away... "Nice to see you well again"

Kim ignored his comment... "I am waiting" She challanged him.

"Silly Kimmie... you can't beat me... no one can" Ron started appraoching her... he ran towards her . She ducked a blow and kicked him in the face sending him a couple of feet back.

"Not bad" Ron commented.. "Remind me to thank Sensei by kicking his ass once I am done with you"

"What makes you so sure you are going to win?" Kim mocked.

"Well... this" Ron fired a blue beam at Kim... she jumped out of its way at the last moment. Ron kicked her in the chest sending her into a wall... "Sorry Kim.. nothing personal... well maybe just a little" Ron moved in for the finish.

She kicked his feet sending him to the ground, then she kicked him in the stomach knocking the air out of him. Ron stopped her second kick and threw her a couple of meters away. His body levitated and he stood on his feet. "Common" Ron mocked.

Kim stood up... 'this isn't working' she thought to herself. She ran towards Ron to hit him. He ducked her blow and punched her in the stomach followed by a butterfly kick to the face sending her about ten meters backwords. She fell unconcious on the ground.

"That was interesting" Ron spoke ironically... "Time to get the Lotus blade"... he ran towards the hall containing the blade but was intercepted by Yori and Sensei.

"I won't let you do this Ron-san" Yori spoke as she prepared for battle.

"Then it will be my honor to kick your ass" Ron smirked.

"Stop this madness Ron-san" Sensei spoke.

"Shut the fuck up shithead" Ron responded and looked back at Yori... "Show me what you've got" Ron challanged her.

She ran towards him with a battle cry. Ron swiftly duckecd her kick. Glowing blue he hit her with a kick in the chest breaking a few ribs and sending her through a wall.

Ron looked back at the old man... "Well you seem calm... didn't you realize that Yori might be dead after that hit?" Ron asked

"Yori can take care of herself... i will stop you Ron-san" Sensei took a fighting position.

"Step out of my way old man... save whatever is left from the dignity of this school" Ron advised him.

Sensei stayed calm.

"hehehe... foolish man" Ron spoke as he attacked... "ahhhhh" he yelled as he tried to deliver a kick to Sensei's face. Sensei ducked it and hit Ron in the stomach followed by a punch to the face sending Ron crashing to some crates behind him.

"Stop this madness Ron-san" Sensei spoke as he returned to his calm state.

"I can kill you old man" Ron levitated back to his feet

"I know... but can you live with it?" Sensei asked.

"That i will find out" Ron's body glowed blue again. He charged at Sensei with a battle cry and delivered a butterfly kick. Sensei tried to block it but wasn't fast enough. The kick hit Sensei in the face and sent him right next to Yori.

Ron searched his sorrounding for what weapon to use, then his sight fixed on the hall containing the Lotus blade... "ah..." Ron had an evil smirk on his face.. "i'll be back"

Ron started running towards the hall when a leg made him trip and fall on the ground.

Ron looked back with anger at the owner of that leg to find.. "Kim... you are back with us"

Kim stood up straight.. "i won't go down without a fight Ron"

"I know.. thats what i like about you KP" Ron stood up.. "I am waiting"

Kim charged with a couple of punches which were blocked by Ron, he kicked her in the chest sending her to the ground.

She stood up again and went for a couple of kicks, again they were blocked by Ron. He kicked her in the stomach making her fall to her knees.

"You were always weak... why did i stand behind your shadow all these years" Ron looked down in anger...

Kim was trying her best to stand up. When she finally did... she looked at Ron.. "i treated you as an equal"

"Really?"... Ron responded.. "And all that glory and fame... they went to you.. i ended up as the sidekick wanna be who gets you in trouble"

"I never said that" Kim argued... " I want to fix things Ron... I was unfair to you sometimes yes i admit it... but i will try my best to fix things.. give me another chance" Kim's eyes started to tear..

"It doesn't matter.. it is only a matter of time" Ron spoke

"For what?" Kim asked confused

"You will find out in time.. all i need is the Lotus Blade" Ron looked at the hall..

"I can't let you do this Ron" Kim put her hand on Ron's shoulder in an attempt to stop him.. bad idea... Kim felt energy passing through her veins as she was thrown backward to a wall.. she dropped unconcious on the ground...

"Foolish girl" Ron continued his march for the Blade..

When he finally reached the hall.. he kicked the doors wide open and entered. He ran towards the Lotus Blade only to find it missing... "What the he..." he was cut of as a beam of blue energy hit his chest and sent him blasting through the doors and outside

"looking for this Stoppable?" A figure spoke as it stated to emerge to the light.

"Fist..." Ron spoke with anger

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R ..

Short i know..


End file.
